


The Tiger

by LenaStyle



Category: American Gothic
Genre: Beauty vs Beast, Dark Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaStyle/pseuds/LenaStyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Universe of American Gothic , the Sherriff of Trinity is being haunted by a wild Tigeress and his dark past... He deals with it in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tiger

"THE TIGER" 

Lucas visited Selena at school. It had been some time now since her fathers' birthday. Her mental state improved  
but Lucas felt that she had still some regrets about his ludicrous accussations about her and Caleb. He didn't care much: Caleb  
mattered a lot to him , in fact so much that Lucas was jealous about the possible relationship that could have  
developed between those two. She was Caleb's teacher and that was o.k. as long as she wouldn't act against that rule, as long  
as she wouldn't become Caleb's confidante. Lucas could see her slim silhouette through the window in the classroom  
door. She wasn't a beauty, right, but the way she moved and spoke reminded him of tuna fish sandwiches somehow.  
He didn't enter the classroom. Not seen by anyone, the Sheriff of Trinity,South Carolina, left the building.  
The third eye, his heart's voice, his intuition- or whatever you wished to call it-kept telling  
him something strange was about to happen.

***

Late in the evening, all alone, he was sitting on a sofa in his  
living room. He closed his eyes but he didn't sleep. He was dreaming... he was dreaming about the hunt on a  
really big game. He was in the jungle (he'd never been out of Trinity in all his life but as a boy he'd enjoyed reading adventure  
stories about hunting on the wild beasts). So, he was in the jungle and was following a tiger. No...it wasn't the tiger, it was... a Tigress.  
The Queen of the Jungle, alluring and elusive. The Beauty, the Grace and the Miracle-all in one. All he knew was that his only thought, wish, desire was to catch Her.  
He knew he just had to do that.  
So there he was - he must had been forcing his way through  
the jungle for some time but how long he couldn't remember. He'd been wearily following Her step by step, easily finding  
the track since the Tigress' blood had distinctly marked it only hours before. True, She was very brave trying desperately to get  
away from Her oppressor. Yet, She was at Her strenght`s limit. Lucas felt the blood with his fingers and, without thinking, he felt it with his tongue. The  
sweet taste and Her smell in the air drove him crazy. All that made him all the more want to kill Her. The Beauty.

***

A new day dawning. Lucas woke up at10 a.m. with a huge hangover like feeling. He set off for his office late but it didn't matter  
as he was the Boss in this town, anyway. Without a word he came past Ben and Floyd. He entered his room, sat down and did absolutely nothing for the next hour.  
He tried to remember his dream, his nightmare, but all he could recall was the taste of the blood. Then, he followed his routines till the evening. He didn't  
have a wish to see Caleb although a thought about the boy was always present in his mind, lying in wait for him ... to attack. What a nonsense.  
He visited Selena. Without any unnecessary questions she spread her legs wide open for him. Just another routine. The part of menu were  
tuna fish sandwiches served tastefully by Selena. Hmm...delicious. So, life should be nice and easy. But he was uneasy. As Selena was moaning in her much expressive way  
( the tune that moved him deeply) this time he was with his thoughts far far away...Where the hell was he wandering instead of giving himself in to the pleasure of the moment? Was he in ... the jungle? Yes, he was. While he was getting dressed Selena was watching him with squinted eyes, apparently admiring his graceful movements.  
"Was it good? Did you feel good Sheriff?" ,her calm and provocative voice didn`t deceive Lucas. After all, he knew her better than she knew herself. There was guilt hidden  
scrupulously in her heart. Evidently, she suspected something was wrong and wanted him to confirm it was her fault. Most probably, being such a naughty, masochistic girl she hoped for that. Well, he wasn't going to satisfy her needs on that score.  
"Honey,you always make me feel like I'm in heaven.", he bent to kiss her on the cheek leaving her all alone to her loneliness.

***

Back at home he dreamed again.  
That night the Tigress from the jungle came to his house in Her human form. Absolutely fascinating and pretty much hungry for him. He opened his eyes and saw Her standing by the fireplace. So beautiful and so full of Light she was. A Saint. She put Her hands on his shoulders and smiled. There was goodness and nauseating warmth in Her smile. Lucas wanted so much to stand up and strip Her of Her light clothes. However, he wasn't able to do that, to move even an inch. Instead, he simply was sitting there, utterly spell-bound and speechless. He was enjoying what he saw with all his heart, his soul and visibly with his body. The Tigress controlled him utterly. He hated it --that sense of being out of power. He would give everything to regain the ability to stand up and touch Her. He hated the feeling of complete numbness in his body. She stood in front of him, fearless, with a white veil on her face. The next moment, he was watching Her going away, vanishing into the darkness. Immaculate and out of touch. So unattainable.  
He felt the urge to call Her, call Her by Her name but his tongue wouldn`t listen to his will. Besides, hard as he tried he couldn't remember Her true name at that moment. Sudden sleepiness overcame him and there was nothing he could do to get away. The cold whirl of Darkness got hold of him.  
He woke up twice as tired as on the previous day. He came to the kitchen to drink a glass of cold water... there was a black abyss in his heart, his soul and his body. No absolution, however. He felt so... deserted inside. The Beast.

***

"But Lucas we can't let him go !", Ben didn't believe what he'd just heard. "That man was brazen enough to rob poor old Mrs. Jones right before our eyes!"  
He looked at the young man being watched by Floyd on the other side of the street. Just a small time robber. Lucas grinned. Yet, his eyes were deadly serious.  
"Ben, I'm telling ya, you're over-zealous.You're not listening to what I'm saying to you: He's to go free." Whatever that means, he  
added in his thoughts.  
Of course, Ben knew that if Lucas had told something once he had told it a thousand. He shrugged and gave Floyd a sign. The young robber, surprised at the unexpected absolution, walked away quickly feeling a hard gaze of the Beast on his back.

***

Back in his office, Lucas sat at his desk in a complete darkness. He was feeling warmth in his chest, exactly where he felt the cold abyss in the morning. Now , the warmth was becoming the heat and the heat was transforming itself into the smouldering fury. No, not exactly the fury. It was Rage. The Rage he'd been keeping buried deep in the  
dungeons of his soul day by day for so many years. He thought about the young robber. He saw his body falling on the ground and  
being crushed against the soft earth by heavy weight on the top of him. He saw the robber`s body being torn into pieces by white, shining  
fangs. He saw the robber's terrified face and the mouth which cried for help.  
"What're you possibly doing here sitting like that with the lights off, Sheriff?", a womans' voice pierced through his brain. Was it that nosy journalist? No, it was his beloved sister-lover. Or should it be lover-sister? He didn't know and once again he didn't care.  
Lights blinded him.  
"Oughtta be at school, teacher." Lucas tried to keep his voice down. He didn't want the Rage to show its face. He didn't  
want Selena to hear its song.  
"What's going on, Lucas?, Ben's just told me you're not well and that robber..."  
"Ben's overworked. I think, I'll give him a day off." Lucas wanted her to go away and she got the message. He stood up and opened the door for her.  
She wanted to add something but the look at his face told her it's not worth a try. She sneaked away hastily.

***

Home sweet home. Lucas entered the living room and threw a glance at his bookcase. Something there attracted his attention.  
Instinctively, he took out one book. W. Blake, "The Tiger and Other Poems". The book opened itself on the right page.  
His eyes swallowed the first lines:

"Tyger, tyger burning bright  
In the forest of the Night..."

He knew them all by heart, those words. Blake was one of his favourite poets, the other one was, of course, Rimbaud. How much he  
loved the poem about the Perfection Itself emboddied in the form of the Wild Beast.  
The ringing of the telephone brought him back. He knew who it was and what he was going to hear.  
"Lucas?", the voice speaking to the other receiver was somewhat unsteady.  
"Listen, you're not gonna like it...", Lucas waited. Oh, come on Ben, show me some balls.  
"That robber...he... was found under the Johnsons' Bridge...his body dismembered ... massacred . It seems ... uhm...a wild animal tore him into pieces it.  
A predator, I should say."  
"Perhaps a man, Ben?"  
"A... man?", his Deputy faltered.  
"Yeah, Ben. Couldn't he have been murdered by a human being?"  
"Well, Lucas...", Ben was considering Lucas' words, "if a man did it...it must have been a psychopath Trinity's never seen before."  
"Ben, you know what your job is, don't ya. Just do it."  
"You won't come, Sheriff ?"  
"I'm not well yet, actually. Tomorrow I`ll feel better."  
Lucas put the reciver down. He needed to stay in the company of his dreams as there was a score to settle. 

 

***

There he was again in the jungle. He felt Her near. A few steps more and, finally, there She was. He hunted her down as She was resting by the stream.  
Her wild beauty and her irresistible glamour mesmerized him. The Tigress was licking Her wounded hind leg. The dried blood was covering the fur.  
Once again, he sensed the Light in Her. The Queen of Serenity. The Sea of Love. The Tigress. His heart wanted to chant a litany to Her. Again, it struck him  
how immaculate she was. She simply couldn't be real, life was so dirty.  
"You can't be real, can you" ,he whispered to himself so as She wouldn't hear it.  
But She did. She looked at him with Her burning eyes. He saw how tired She was of that neverending running away from him. Suddenly, there was a movement in the bushes and Lucas saw two cubs there, well, just like he'd anticipated. They were defenceless and utterly helpless. So, she tried to protect them against him.They  
nestled close to their Mother sensing Lucas was the Darkness and She was the Light. The Light he could stand no more, the Light he intended to put out even if he would die doing that. He pulled the trigger and he fired. He wouldn't stop until the magazine was empty and her blood and that of the older cub was all on him.  
The younger one, as he had expected, was alive and there was great strength in his eyes. He smiled: the hunting was successful. He took the cub into his  
arms and looked into his big brown eyes one more time. These were the eyes of his son.  
He woke up in his bed, sweating and shivering. Yet, he wasn't alone,he felt Her body close to him. Tangible and real. Instinctively, he knew what he should do. Urgently, his mouth touched the warm skin of her cheek, his hands of the Victorious Man closed on Her breasts. Her alluring Light promised peace. However, he didn't care about  
the Light. He needed Her now when she was lying defeated for the second time, here, in his arms. Of course, She screamed and bit his hands, his neck and his chest. Her hands repelled him. The more she opposed him, the more he wanted to possess her plunge deep into Her warm inside like he'd done once. Yes,yes,yes, he simply wished to violate this Sainty again. Again, given a chance to let Her go, he chose to take Her. The more she screamed and defied him, the tighter was his grip on her hips. His eyes of the Beast were burning ravishly. He knew alright how to handle that kinda women even if they happened to be the works of his mind. He was really good at it. The unbearable tension accumulated inside him for the past few days was too painful. He pulled Her fair hair with one hand and caressed her pubes with the other while kissing Her eyelids and licking Her tears. One final thrust of his hips next to hers and there he was in her secret sanctuary. Yes, yes; the Beauty and the Beast together again.  
"You're not real, you don't exist ! Not anymore!", he hissed into her ear and the Rage was roaring and howling in his weary soul.  
"Did you really think you could mess like that with my mind? If It was up to me you would die not for the second time but for a  
hundreth. You and your brood.", he was licking her nipples when the wave of sensual pleasure almost knocked him unconscious. He fell dead tired on his back, into the Darkness and Silence again.  
She was unusually still. OK, so She was his hallucination, a creation of his rich imagination. The next minute, She was standing soiled and naked next to his bed. Undeniably beautiful.  
"You're never gonna be reedeemed Lucas Back. The Beast like you can't receive any forgiveness," said Judith Temple with her sad , gentle voice and She smiled slightly.  
The Light he both despised and adored, was flooding him. He looked at his late -in-the-night nightmare visitor.  
"You've always been such a great books lover, Judith. So sentimental sweet little darling.", he was watching Her carefully with a blank face before adding: "I think you'll like it when I`ll tell you: I really don`t give a damn about that!"  
Having said that, the Sheriff of Trinity, South Carolina , turned on the other side and fell asleep. No, no, no tigers nor jungle this time. Being so worn out, he wished to sleep the sleep of the just, hopefully till the midday of the following day.


End file.
